Evil
by Kaiko Camouflage
Summary: "He wondered briefly how it was always a game between them. And yes, he was going to lose. That he knew. But he was not going back without taking the upper hand with him." Kaiba asked Yuugi out. Yami had a thing or two to say about it. Who will have the last laugh? -Rated just to be safe-


Evil

"What am I going to do? Think, Yuugi! Think!" Yuugi asked himself over again while pacing restlessly in his room. Sweats were forming on his forehead though it was middle of winter and he was only in his usual black leather attire, which is a sleeveless leather shirt and leather pants. He knew he should have thanked the heater for, out of a sudden, working so smoothly at that moment, or else he would have caught a cold by now; but he couldn't care less. Wiping his forehead with his left hand, then clenching his now sweat covered fist to bite its thumb's nail, he got lost in his chanting. A particular nail was even more abused than it had already been.

Seto had asked him out. Seto! of all people! had asked him out. He remembered them being rivals with each other not long ago, two and a half year maybe. Hey, it was not long at all when your beloved ones' lives had been continually put on a line. But now...? What now? Sure in that maybe two and a half year, a lot had happened. Jii-chan had gone on a dig for five months now; determined to see, as he put it, "his last fair share of a glance at the riddles' answer." Anzu had won a national dance contest. The prize was a ridiculously huge amount of money _and_ a trip to America. She was currently living her dream, which is good and bad at the same time for Yuugi. Although if asked, he would say it was a good thing because of the consolation lying at those Statue of Liberty postcards in his drawer. Jou had moved out, finally and happily; and was now threatening Honda's life for hitting on his precious little sister. Seto had been welcomed to the group, well mostly by Yuugi. It was hell of a revolution to persuade Anzu to accept Seto in the group when she was still in Japan. It took twenty-three more for Jou to gain level 1.3 of acceptance. All in all, some (more) duels lost, some strategies learnt and Seto, still the stubborn rich boy he was, had developed some kind of respect for Yuugi. Yuugi knew of this, but not the crush Seto had for him during the time they'd been working on school projects together. It still sort of surprised Yuugi that Seto respected _him_, the once weakling, not his yami. Speaking of Yami, there was just one last important little thing that happened: YAMI GOT HIS OWN BODY! No not the one he had used to materialize into, the one with that hot deep tan and drawing crimson orbs and slightly built but strong muscles and (Yuugi was not sure if he imagined it) somehow-silkier-than-his hair and was now standing in his doorway looking sexy in his even-tighter-than-his leather pants and a plain white V-neck sweater. Darn, how could people still mistake him with this exotic walking masterpiece of sexiness here?

What? What was about the doorway again?

Yuugi did a double-take and stopped pacing in a mid-jump. Leaning against the door watching him, his sexy version stood on one limb while three others crossed. Guess the pose! He was too stunned to practice description skill right now. Yuugi couldn't falter out a word, and was grateful that he wasn't the one to break the silence.

"What are you doing, aibou?" Yami began, confusion passed through his delicate eyebrows to the entrancing baritone melody he called his voice.

"I- ah- I was just-" Stammering, Yuugi couldn't think of an excuse so he just resorted with "What are you doing here, mou hitori no boku? You were supposed to mind the shop."

Yami didn't answer Yuugi right away, not liking the change of direction. After two moments for two rubies to carry out a mind scan (Ah, this Yuugi was sure he imagined), he said "I sensed uneasiness through our mind link. So I closed the shop early and came here to see if there's anything wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, mou hitori no boku. I'm just tired is all." Yuugi tried.

"Are you sure, aibou?" Yami asked, sceptical.

"Of course I'm sure, Atem." Yuugi tried again, knowing full well the effect of him saying his yami's real name, with stress.

Not fooled this time (out of eighteen times of Yuugi getting his extra pixie sticks or third round of burgers or the like. But hey, they were because of those amethyst pools and that trembling lip, too), Yami pressed:

"Then what were you doing pacing back and forth just now?"

"Um, Atem…," That reminded him. "I was on sugar high and was burning my energy. Now I'm just tired." He lied.

Yami didn't seem to buy it.

"I don't buy it. You couldn't possibly _walk_ when on sugar high. Aibou, what's wrong?" Yami demanded, concern obvious in his voice.

Yuugi almost give in to those sincere worried eyes. Almost.

"Yami, I don't want to talk about it, ok? Just drop it. And I really am tired. So can you go make us dinner while I rest for 10 minutes, please?"

Yami dreaded the most. And Yuugi didn't fail him. He summoned the ultimate orchid puppy eyes. And Yami knew he had just lost yet another duel.

He sighed, uncrossed his legs and was about to head to the stairs when suddenly he remembered something.

"Yuugi, one last question, why are you fiddling with your lip like that?"

"What?" Yuugi looked down and he noticed his teeth weren't enjoying their keratin treat anymore. (Had they ever?) Instead, his fingers are nipping at his bottom lip. Blushing, he pulled the fingers away, hiding them behind his back, still looking down. "Oh, nothing! I don't-"

"It also looks a bit swollen…" Yami interrupted, squinting his eyes for scrutiny.

Oh, Yuugi forgot to mention that Seto did not only ask him out, he asked him out with a kiss, a bruising one even.

"… as if you've been…" Yami eyes widened at the hit of realisation.

When Yuugi remained silent and kept his head down, the taller boy unfolded his arms and made a beeline to where the smaller boy was standing.

Yuugi blinked and Yami was right in front of him, nearly three inches away; making him blush more and jump. 'Wow, he was fast. Did he just turn into a vampire and teleported or something?' Yuugi thought, taking a couple of steps back, yearning for some personal space that had just been stolen.

Hearing the thought, the once spirit would have chuckled at it if the situation had been different. He was about to voice his doubt when his hikari stumbled over his backpack. The poor object was thrown carelessly earlier to the floor in Yuugi's process of trying to process what had just happened with Seto after school. Quickly, Yami caught him with one arm, making him blush a deeper shade of red and mentally curse at how his attempt to gain personal space showed its counter effect.

"Who did that to you?" Yami inquired, and as if to emphasize his point, tightened his grip, which was around the smaller boy's waist, unnoticed by its keeper.

Very bothered by two scarlet gazes boring into his soul, more bothered by the heat coming out from the other, Yuugi stuttered:

"I- I d-don't know what you're talking about."

"Who kissed you?"

Yuugi's eyes widened some more as his other self hit the nail on the head. Couldn't take it anymore, he looked away and let out a nervous laugh:

"Hah ha, what are you talking about, Yami? Nobody likes me that much. Who would kiss me anyway?"

Yami lifted his other hand to grab Yuugi's chin gently but firmly, forcing the smaller boy to look at him in the eyes again.

"The world. Now answer my question!" Yami commanded in his Pharaoh tone.

Yuugi jumped again. He had never seen his other self like this before, at least not to him. He had once felt the Pharaoh a little too intimidating and dominating over him. But that ended right after the Ceremonial Battle. No, even long before that, when they defeated Pegasus together and Yami had first called him "aibou." This angry, scary side was never meant to be used with Yuugi. Thus he looked up at his yami, hurt.

Seeing this, the Pharaoh released Yuugi, grabbed his hands instead.

"I didn't mean to yell, aibou. I don't know what's got into me. I'm sorry." – He soothed while caressing the backs of those small hands – "It's just- Whoever touched you just made a reservation at the Shadow Realm." Yami gritted through his teeth.

Yuugi chuckled. He swore sometimes the taller boy would baby him, no less.

"It's ok, Dad. I'm seventeen, not seven. You're acting like Jou on her sister's prom night." He teased with a smile.

Yami smiled back. His aibou was always like this: forgiving and reassuring.

"So tell me. What exactly is it that's been bothering you?" The Pharaoh tried again, not giving up.

Yuugi cast his eyes down at this, pulling his hands away. Should he tell his best friend?

"Well, I wasn't touched if you meant it that way." That was the end of what he would tell the other. Yep, that definitely was.

"But you've been kissed!"

Yuugi blushed, an evidence confirmed Yami's doubt.

"Tell me who!" came out calmly but he couldn't help his third eye from glowing.

"It was neither a bully nor a perv. Don't hurt him!" Yuugi blurted out at the first sight of the eye.

"Ah, so it was a boy then. Fan girls – striked!" The Pharaoh said venomously. His third eye dimmed a little, though the fact that he just eliminated the chances of half of the world didn't help at all; especially when just yesterday he had had to glare at 3 fan boys and only 1 fan girl to keep their hands off Yuugi's pants. And don't ask what methods he used for his own fans.

Yuugi eeped, threw both hands over his mouth, refused to provide more information.

"So I guess I'll just have to ask _every_ boy in your class, and then your school, then the whole neighbourhood, ey?"

The hikari squeaked. He knew Yami wouldn't do it; but he was sure the proud Pharaoh would make quite a scene somehow. He was hanging out with Yami no Bakura for too long. Why the Gods had brought two evil yami's back along with his yami still baffled him. Why Ryou fell in love with his yami still amazed him. Why Yami no Bakura returned Ryou's love and how they got together still shocked him to no end. Okay now that would be lying, he always knew there had been something between those two.

But he was digressing. For now, might as well save himself from later humiliation.

* * *

One Seto Kaiba was about to die.

He knew it. He had got the dreaded feeling right from the moment Yuugi started calling Kaiba by his first name several months ago.

Yami was now sitting on the couch next to Yuugi in the living room, fisting a glass of milk. His hikari had told him that they would talk after dinner. And they did.

"Mou hitori no boku," – Yuugi soothed, taking the about-to-break glass out of the Pharaoh's hand and put it beside his mug of hot chocolate on the table – "Really! It was just one kiss, no big deal!"

'No big deal?!' Yami thought incredulously but keeping his eyes and mouth shut. Swallowing a lump down his throat, he opened his mouth but not his eyes:

"Were you enjoying it?"

"What?"

"I said 'Were you enjoying it?'" He had to open his eyes at this but still not looking at Yuugi. He stared at his glass of milk instead, willed it to break.

"Well…" Yuugi forced back a blush.

"Well what?!" The dark yelled, scowling.

"Would you please stop yelling? I've got hearing impairment since the last time you were yelling and banging on the bathroom door. I don't want it to get worse."

Yami remembered it well. Yuugi had been getting ready for a study date with Kaiba; and he had been taking too long for Yami's liking. The boy had told him it was just for some shitty school project but he had doubted it. And he highly doubted it now.

"Then answer my question!" He hated how he sounded so imperious even now with his softer tone. He hated saying this line more than once; but the dark was so mad right now that he didn't care anymore.

Couldn't force his blush down any longer, the hikari let it show:

"I don't know. It was fast and I didn't have time to process all of that. That's what I was trying to do upstairs when you walked in, ok?"

Yami didn't say anything, keeping his glare straight ahead.

After a nerve-wracking minute for the air to get thicker if that was even possible:

"Do you like him?"

Apparently it was.

The dark asked in a flat tone but he knew Yuugi had heard the fright and uncertainty from his voice. Yeah, fright! That was new!

"I don't know." The soft answer came out after what like an hour, yet relieved none of the tension, Yami's tension.

The Pharaoh didn't know what to think. His scowl just grew darker. Now that it had dawned upon him, he realized and resented the fact that Kaiba had taken one step ahead of him. He had got to do something to get even. And fast.

Looked over at his hikari, he noticed the brown moustache his angel had just grown because of his hot chocolate. This made him laugh quietly a little, forgetting his current predicament. Who could resist such a cutie like Yuugi anyway? Not really thinking, Yami leaned forward and kissed that moustache in, licking it slowly and thoroughly. He didn't stop even when Yuugi face was free of chocolate, his tongue looking for new targets – the lips below and the sweet inside.

Eyes wide opened through all of that, Yuugi tensed when his dark nibbled at his lips. This is what he was looking for from the first place, wasn't it? Yuugi suddenly didn't seem so sure. Was he getting cold feet? He couldn't do anything, let alone respond to the kiss. But when the other's tongue began trailing along his upper lip, he abruptly got up and stormed out of the room.

* * *

That night was quite exquisite. The moon had already ascended up high, scattering its lights through the clear sky to the snow-filled ground; as there was not a wisp of cloud. Moonlit snow was glistening with zaffre shade, infiltrating though his balcony till it reached the front feet of the wooden lounge he was sitting on. Thankfully, Kame game shop roof was long and strong enough to shield the rest of the lounge from the snow. What's more, it was nearly half-moon, just how he liked it. And it was not so cold for a nigh- Oh, screw it! It's was damn frosty and Yuugi was trembling like crazy seeing that he had practically run out of the room without bringing his jacket. And the moon looked just like a sick smile of a moron who took the sight of creatures freezing to death as pleasure. He was frigid, inside out and the other way around. And to add insult to injury, the sky was not zaffre-black, it was of a bloody Egyptian blue-black shade, darn it. Thanks for the reminder!

(Un)expectedly, his blue uniform jacket was draped over his shoulders. Yuugi was fully aware of the identity of his rescuer. This lounge at the top floor was _their_ favourite spot at any time of year. They did everything together here, even before the spirit got his own body: rolling in sleeping bags at the last night of a year so that they could watch the first sunrise together, and then have tickle fights for first laughters*; having water hose fights which Yuugi _loved_ (for the sight of his wet yami) and anticipated every other summer day; and then fallen leaves fights; and then snow fights (one of which they just had five days ago;) and of course, duel monsters whenever they got the chance. 'Wow, we fight a lot' – Yuugi thought bitterly, assuming that they were about to have one last big fight since he'd already screwed the only chance he had with Yami.

Anyway, the point was that it'd been no wonder Yami found him so easily. Maybe a part of him wanted to be found, the larger one. However, one thing he didn't know was why the rescuer's hands were still holding his arms, not moving away immediately. As if sensing his wondering, they did. And now he was able to turn to take a look at Yami from the corner of his eye. The dark's arm muscles were hidden behind his jacket; still the leather garment did nothing to hide his charm. If anything it only accentuated it. He shifted his gaze forwards, acting like he doesn't care about how his torpedo of a heart was launching against his ribcage.

"Why did you run away?" Yami broke the silence, sitting down right beside Yuugi, making him shiver both from the contact and the deep rich voice; which, thankfully, could be easily assumed to be caused by the weather.

"I don't know. Why did you kiss me?" Yuugi countered, turned his head to look at his yami straight in the eyes, not liking how much effect the other had on him at that moment.

The Pharaoh opened his mouth and Yuugi looked expectant. But then he shut it again, letting the silence to once again take over. Yuugi suddenly got the urge to curl up into a ball, so he did. He pulled up his knees and placed his chin between them, then let out a sigh and stared into space.

"You belong with me, not that rich boy." Yami grunted out after a moment, his stare also stubbornly fixated to one of the balcony rails in front of him.

"What?" Yuugi's head shot up from his knees. His eyes continued the shooting with a disbelieving look directed at Yami. "Why?"

"You're my hikari, I'm your yami. We belong together. That's the fact no one can change." Yami pressed.

"What?" The hikari couldn't believe his ears. The mighty Pharaoh was being unbearably unreasonable right now.

"You belong to me 'cause I say you do!" The dark continued loudly, not caring what the other might think.

That was so the last straw. Yuugi literally pulled at his hair, groaning. Now he was truly mad. Turning his head to his yami, he tried to give him his best scowl. Well the key word was always 'tried;' since Yami once said that to the Pharaoh, Yuugi couldn't scowl at all, just 'cutely frown' at best. What was that supposed to mean anyway? He could scowl, he could be angry, he could do whatever the hell he wanted. Hell he could climb over Seto's gate and demanded bondage sex. How dared his yami expect to claim him just by a simple, uh, claim?! He was so mad that he moved his head back and fro fervently between Yami and the snow, willing both to melt under his gaze. But that only resulted in an amused yami and unfazed snow. Stupid yami! Stupid snow!

Yami couldn't help but turning his head fully at Yuugi when his light began his laser gaze practice hour. A smug look on his face, he bit back a laugh. All anger at Seto was left forgotten at the cute sight of his aibou. This seemed to bring back some of his sanity. So he decided to save Yuugi's neck from dislocating by cupping the two now flushed cheeks and pressing his lips to the hikari's.

Amethysts widened for who knows how many times that day, staring surprisingly at half-lidded rubies; noticed for the first time how people could look into them for eternity, and how lustful they can be. But Atem didn't really give him the chance to scrutinize them. Actually he couldn't even if he wanted to; given that the heat, the moist and the sweet that was all Yuugi's mouth were so tempting. He shut his eyes. But not before the hikari had caught a glimpse of… of… something that his fuzzy mind couldn't process, not that it could process anything at the moment. Finally closing his eyes, too; he found himself kissing back for a while now and his tongue was currently being lured by its hot and spicy peer into an even hotter cavern. Yuugi guessed it was something like chocolate-coated cinnamon dipped into Sake. Whatever it was, he was certain that tasting it every winter morning would be the most brilliant thing to do. Happy just thinking about it, he moaned into the kisses with a smile, ready for… Wait a sec! Kisses? Yuugi's eyes snapped open and he pulled back, even flustered than before, panting hard; taking in the sight of a not very composed Atem, also panting, looking back at him with confusion.

'Ooh, riight, I was kissing Atem!' – Yuugi reminded himself smartly – '… Oh, Ra! I was kissing Atem!' He was getting cold feet again. Frantically looking for a way out and found that there were none, Yuugi ordered himself to calm a notch down, taking in the whole sight this time: He was straddling his dark. He felt contact of 4 limbs against his neck, his lower back and his behind. But most notably, his hands were fisting at Yami's jacket collar, apparently not following the idea of escaping. 'Traitors' – He cursed at them in his head, then made quite a show of ungluing his hands from the collar, wriggling his way out ([Un]fortunately not causing any problem while doing so) and slid his bottom along the lounge edge, stopping at the very corner to curl himself up there.

One of Yami's trademark smirks never left his face during the show. His aibou was ssooo cute! He could never take his eyes off the small form while reliving every moment in that paradise of a kiss. Now that he knew his light would respond to his kisses, his sanity came back with full force.

"I think you were enjoying it." Yami said casually, never moved a muscle, still facing the hikari.

"And I think you're enjoying yourself teasing me." Yuugi pouted.

"That I am!" The dark chuckled. "But can you really blame me, aibou? And don't avoid the topic! We're talking 'bout _your_ enjoyment."

Yuugi didn't have anything to say to it without feeling defeated. Oh yeah, it was always a game between them. He put his chin between his knees again and… jumped when he felt hot breath tickle his ear:

"I'm starting to think you enjoyed it 'cause you've got something for me, huh, aibou?"

The yami's husky whisper was sending shivers of pleasure down his spine; which then made a sharp turn to his groins. He shut his eyes tight, swearing not to open them in three years. If he did he would see- Aah, a hard bite to his neck forced his eyes open and Yuugi had to take in a leather clad yami on all four with his face buried in his neck. Darn, now he had to unglue his eyes from Yami's hot arse when the assault at his neck still going on and was getting worse. Especially now that one of the dark's hands was finding its way under his shirt, making him gasp because of both the cold and the sensation. The former didn't help him from feeling himself melting by the second. And the latter, well,… Was he going to lose? He had to do something to turn the table now.

So he summoned all the energy left in him and pushed Yami along with himself up on the knees, attacked the older's lips in turmoil, not caring if he was being desperately sloppy. His jacket fell from his shoulders in the process but he couldn't bring himself to even notice. His hands didn't waste a second doodling on the flat stomach under Yami's shirt though tempted to. They were on the mission of finding a pair of nipples to make an impression. He wondered briefly how it was always a game between them. And yes, he was going to lose. That he knew. But he was not going back without taking the upper hand with him.

Pleasantly taken aback by the actions, deciding that some control wouldn't hurt, he allowed Yuugi to have it though still placing his hands on the boy's bottom to squeeze every now and then when the ministrations on his nipples and his lips became a little too harsh. Yuugi ground their hips violently together in response, making them both gasp; or in Yami's case – double gasp when Yuugi's teeth just glided from his bottom lip to the junction of his neck and his shoulder to return the bite he had given the boy earlier. As Yuugi lips and hands went lower he felt his knees losing their strength and moved to sit on his legs. He had known Yuugi as being naughty all the time, considering how many times he had secretly watched the boy watching porn. But never did he expect Yuugi to be up to this level of… sadism. He loved it and loved to see more of it. And he meant right then and there, damnit; he was getting hard really fast.

Suddenly the heat on his neck was gone and he found wetness dipping his navel and pressure grabbing his crotch. He snapped open his eyes in a groan. (How could he be able to open them with all he had been offered?) A very delectable Yuugi in a very suggestive pose was discovered under Yami's gaze: The boy was still on his knees. But he had bent down his back so that his tongue was now dipping in and out of the Pharaoh's navel while still looking unbelievably innocent up at him. And you knew what happened when a certain boy arched his back like that: It was the dark's turn to drool over Yuugi's arse, particularly now that both his shirt and his pants went down a bit due to the pose, revealing the milky area of half his lower back and some of his arse, in contrast to the black of the leather and of the darkness. His aibou was so hot that he had to resist the urge of taking that offered curvy bottom and fuck him senselessly repeatedly all night long in the witness of the moon. Urg, now he was getting hard incredibly fast.

Never averting his eyes, Yuugi began to unbutton the other's pants with his teeth while a hand still playing with the boy's balls. He finished it quickly though clumsily in the haste of moving to his favourite part: Still putting on his puppy eyes, he bit into the slider with a clink, then opened the zipper tooth by tooth while waving his hip side to side, literally painfully slowly.

"Fuck, Yuugi! You sure know how to tease." Yami said between shallow breaths.

One more tooth and his prize was presented proudly to him right before his eyes. Yuugi stared at it, admired it for some moments. Mouth slightly opened and already started watering; he looked up at his yami once more as if asking for permission.

As if. Because hardly did Yami have time to finish his nod when his head was forced to throw back and he let out a small scream as Yuugi engulfed him with vigour, already starting a dangerously fast milking pace. The feeling of teeth grazing along his shaft occasionally sent odd yet addicting electric sensations to his brains. But what really drove him out of this world was the talented tongue. It was tracing the length, swirling the tip, teasing the underside of the crown at a speed he didn't know was possible. The lapping sound it made, he decided, was definitely on top 5 of the list "Things get Yami so magically worked up". Yuugi left him no options but to thread his fingers in the boy's hair, trying his hardest not to buck his hip.

"Nghh... Gosh Yuugi, I fucking love you." He was getting close now.

Did the moon just hit pause? Who turned off the heat for his boy?

Yami opened his eyes just to see the lounge in front of him was empty. Looking around, he spotted a Yuugi fully on his feet and was now striding _away_ _from_ him with his left hand holding his jacket over his shoulder.

"What's wrong, aibou?" Yami asked hotly, he's still rock hard, Goddamnit!

Yuugi stopped calmly in his track, turned his head half way at his dark, a very Yami-like smug look on his face:

"You lost."

With that he resumed his walk.

Yami was left baffled for a moment. Then it hit him and he hit his head. He had lost.

It vaguely formed over a year ago or so, he didn't quite remember. He and Yuugi were just sending and catching signs. But it really began three or four months ago, when they were both sure that the other was feeling the same way but didn't declare anything officially. And somehow before they knew it, an unspoken game of "Who will get the three words out of the other first" had started.

Yami had tried. He really had tried. From making the hikari beg for or indulge in sugary treats to intentionally choosing milk as his daily beverage to get white trails to lick "unintentionally," he had tried them all. Tonight he decided to play his trump card of seducing Yuugi and was so close when he let his guard down and his move backfired him effectively.

Well, he was still close right now. His member pointed aimlessly at nothing, not at all the kind of point he'd like to make with his light.

"Oh, and Atem," – Yami looked up to see that conceited sight again on the top of the stairs – "Seto quit school long ago. I haven't seen him in, like, three or four months?" He shrugged, descended the stairs.

Yami stared after him, mouth agape.

Twelve minutes later, didn't even bother to zip up his pants, the dark took off towards Yuu- their room. He was going to make sure Yuugi wouldn't think of moving his arse tomorrow.

"And I thought Bakura was evil."

* * *

*First sunrise and first laughter on the first day of Lunar New Year in Japan are considered to bring good luck, as I looked it up. I'm not sure if my interpretation in this story is correct. Do tell me if you know about Japanese New Year.

Reviews, all of them, are welcome.


End file.
